Multi level railcars are used for transporting such goods as vehicles. They typically have a bottom level and a top level for a bi-level car. A tri-level railcar has a middle level between the bottom level and the top level.
A challenge when loading and unloading such railcars or performing maintenance on the railcars is the risk of workers falling out of the end of the railcar, thereby injuring themselves.
A variety of systems for securing goods and/or for safety are known, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,186,274; 0,276,053; 4,215,895; 7,175,378; 3,527,319; 7,014,053; 3,695,698; 5,452,973; 6,758,306; and 6,948,896, and U.S. Patent Publication No. 20080131226.
These prior systems suffer from one or more disadvantages that makes them non-optimum for use in railcars, such as inadequate safety, difficulty in use, or interfering with egresses and entrance into the railcar. Accordingly, there is a need for a better safety system for such railcars that does not interfere with egress and entrance.